


Бетельгейзе, Бетльгейзе, Бетл… да ладно!

by ElenaBu



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Чистокровные очарованы звёздами, а некоторые студенты решают вызвать демона, не изучив должным образом последствия.Или Битлджуса случайно вызвали в Хогвартс из-за несчастливого совпадения имени со студентом Бетельгейзе. Шалость удалась. Устои содрогнутся.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур, номинация «Чародейство и волшебство».Комментарий автора:«Эта безумная идея пришла в мою голову, когда я смотрела мюзикл «Битлджус» (в который я сейчас упала) и вспоминала, сколько чистокровных детей в «Гарри Поттере» названы в честь звёзд. Конечно же, они не могли видеть мюзикл или фильм «Битлджус», и это даёт простор для импровизации».
Kudos: 1





	Бетельгейзе, Бетльгейзе, Бетл… да ладно!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betel...Oh Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458004) by [rose-live (rose_live)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose-live). 



День, когда трое студентов обрушили Битлджуса на Хогвартс, начинался как совершенно обычный день. Сдвоенная трансфигурация, чары, гербология. Трое студентов, о которых идёт речь, названные именами звёзд (что в первую очередь и послужило причиной данной ситуации), к сожалению, оказались более любознательны, чем это полезно. Их лидер, мальчик с Райвенкло с коротко стрижеными вьющимися волосами по имени Поллукс, привёз после рождественских каникул книгу о демонах.

— Это вообще разрешено? — спросила его сокурсница, брюнетка с криво обрезанными волосами. Её звали Эридани, или просто Дани, и она была лучшей подругой Поллукса. Их третий товарищ, мальчик со Слизерина, насторожился, услышав этот вопрос.

Его звали Бетельгейзе [1], и это история о том дне, когда Хогвартс изменился навсегда.

* * *

Была пасмурная ночь пятницы, на фоне тёмного неба замок выглядел мрачным. Внизу, в подземелье Слизерина, три четверокурсника сидели кружком на полу.

— Итак, ты просто трижды произнесёшь его имя? — спросила Дани Поллукса, указывая на демона в книге.

— М-м-м, — ответил мальчик, — на самом деле это работало бы с любым из них.

— Постой, если это работает с любым из них, значит, Кровавая Мэри реальна? — пискнул Бетельгейзе. Он нервно ёрзал, думая о моменте, когда он сотоварищи призовут демона или духа, считая это безобидной шалостью.

— Нет, я не думаю, что она реальна, Бетельгейзе, — покачал головой Поллукс. Все ведьмы и волшебники знали, что Кровавая Мэри — просто миф.

Бетельгейзе судорожно вздохнул. Что ж, хотя бы дух зеркала не будет его преследовать. Однако он сомневался по поводу всяких таких ритуалов. Несмотря на репутацию слизеринцев, он не считал, что должен бродить по миру, разбрасываясь налево и направо тёмными заклинаниями и вызывая демонов из потустороннего мира.

Кроме книги, на полу перед ребятами были разложены другие принадлежности. Кусок мела, чтобы нарисовать пентаграмму, свечи, соль, шалфей, чтобы очистить всё после. Помимо троекратного произнесения имени им полагалось начертить на земле определённые символы, чтобы повысить шанс вызова того, кто им нужен.

Потребовалась неделя, чтобы они смогли определиться, какого демона призывать. Бетельгейзе вообще-то на самом деле призывать никого не хотел, поэтому проголосовал за одного из самых слабых. Однако его друзья хотели большего. А так как имя демона у Бетельгейзе никак не получалось произнести, друзья проголосовали вместо него. Он правда не хотел участвовать в этом, но, видно, процедура вызова этого демона требовала трёх человек.

Дани нарисовала круг, а Поллукс показал ей, что нужно добавить. Бетельгейзе просто сидел рядом, прижав колени к груди и уставившись в пол. Ему сказали, что он ведёт себя как ребёнок, но он ведь и правда был просто напуганным четырнадцатилетним подростком. Ничего общего с его старшим братом Офи. Он вздохнул и задумчиво потёр пальцем пыль на полу.

— Эй, можешь помочь? — спросил Поллукс. Бетельгейзе был погружён в свои мысли и не заметил, что его просят о помощи. — Эй, Бетельгейзе, — повторил Поллукс. — Бетельгейзе, — не дождавшись ответа, он встал, тряхнул друга за плечо и повторил: — Бетельгейзе!

Как только имя было произнесено трижды, разверзся ад.

* * *

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, они бы до последнего отрицали, что пронзительно закричали, когда демон — тёзка их Бетельгейзе — явился на этот свет. Он посмотрел вниз, на меловой круг, вздохнул, стёр часть линии ботинком и вышел из круга. Оглядев подростков перед собой, демон нахмурился:

— И почему меня всегда вызывает кучка детей? — он наклонился к младшему, втянувшему голову в свитер: — Разве родители не научили тебя никого не вызывать?

— Срань Господня, — парень повыше посмотрел на Битлджуса, когда тот закончил. — Ты демон? А выглядишь скорее как сбежавший узник Азкабана.

Битлджус посмотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Что ещё за хрень такая — «Азкабан»? Я-то скорее призрак. Я думал, ты знаешь, раз вызвал меня.

— Вызвал тебя? — наконец заговорила Дани. — Мы не собирались вызвать кого попало. Нам нужен был конкретный демон из этой книги, — она указала на путеводитель по демонам, — но почему-то вызвался ты.

Битлджус с отвращением посмотрел на книгу.

— Эта вещь — не детская игрушка. Вы не смогли бы вызвать ни одного демона с её помощью, особенно с такими инструкциями. Ну так что, ребята, как, чёрт побери, вы вызвали меня? — он уставился на Бетельгейзе, который до сих пор сидел съёжившись. — Что скажешь, ничтожество?

— Я-я-я н-не знаю, — ответил тот, заикаясь. — Мой друг проводил вызов и просто хотел привлечь моё внимание, а тут появился ты.

Теперь Битлджус прекрасно понял, что произошло.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Бетельгейзе...

«Вот дерьмо, — подумал Битлджус, — что ж, будет весело». Эти дети случайно вызвали его в этот замок, наполненный жизнью. Он чувствовал множество существ вокруг себя — бесчисленное количество живых игрушек. И — как вишенка на торте — они не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, как отправить его обратно.

Битлджус растянул рот в зловещей улыбке, обнажив полный рот острых зубов.

— О, детки, вы даже не представляете, что вы сделали, — он выплеснул пламя из ладони, поразив подростков так, что его тёзка вскрикнул. — Шоу начинается!

[1] Название звезды Betelgeuse, которое в России звучит как «Бетельгейзе», в английском языке произносится так: «Битлджус».


End file.
